Wishing for your Touches
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Atemu stayed with Yugi, now they are together, but one of them is a spirit and can't feel. They love each other, but can that be the answer to make the spirit of the pharaoh have a body again? YxYY Yaoi, Puzzleshipping and fluffness


Nekogal: Hey, I was just a little bored and I wanted to make a Oneshot.

Yami: How can you be bored if you have to update other stories? Huh? Huh?

Nekogal: With bored, I mean that I'm not motivated yet to update

Yami: Yeah, whatever

Yugi: These are the warnings: Fluffness of course, yaoi, and puzzleshipping. If you don't like then, why are you reading this?

Nekogal: Enjoy!

**DON'T EVER DOUBT ON CALLING WHEN YOU NEED ME**

Some weeks ago Atemu decided to stay with Yugi and his friends, and it seemed that it was the best decision he'd ever made, he could not be any happier with it. But still the pharaoh was a spirit, a spirit that fell in love with the most beautiful person in the entire universe, Yugi.

Atemu with his feelings towards Yugi, made him want to have a body, so he could be happy with him, but maybe some things weren't possible right now. All he could do was to enjoy every single second with his hikari. But, at least he could make Yugi know what he felt right? Yeah, maybe that was the best thing to do.

It was one night, when Atemu's prayers were going to be answered.

Atemu was resting inside the puzzle as always, and his beloved hikari was sleeping on bed, wearing his usual star pajama. The light of the moon that came from the window made Yugi's body look even more pure, and the way the wind blew Yugi's hair was delightful.

But things were not as good as they seemed, the boy that was supposed to be resting peacefully, was moving all around the bed, sweating, and with small tears of fear, he was panting like he ran for hours, his nails were clawed on the bed and Yugi seemed like he wanted to scream.

Yugi kept with those movements, until finally after some moments he screamed and woke up. "Atemu!" The boy sat up panting, and hugged himself.

From the nightstand where was the puzzle, Atemu came out immediately and sat next to Yugi to see what was wrong. "Aibou are you ok?! I heard you screaming"

Yugi shivered in fear and looked at Atemu with small tears in his amethyst eyes "I had a nightmare"

Atemu smiled kindly, those words sounded like a small child having a nightmare and asking for comfort. The pharaoh wrapped one of his arms around Yugi "Calm down" He tried to touch Yugi's face but he felt nothing "Now, tell me what your nightmare was"

Yugi sobbed "I dreamed that the world was falling apart, there were earthquakes everywhere in the world, there were strong storms and darkness was attacking everyone, including me and you…" Yugi whipped the new tears that came down his cheeks "We were here in my room, and I remember that an army of dark creatures came to attack us. And we could not fight them back, and j-just because you protected me… they trapped you and, and…" Yugi sobbed "They destroyed the puzzle making you vanish forever…" Then Yugi began to cry again.

Atemu perturbed by the nightmare, hugged Yugi tightly, even though the smaller could not feel the warmth of Atemu's embrace. The pharaoh was going to move Yugi's bangs from his crying face, but he sighed in depression when his hand crossed them like he was a ghost. Apparently all he could do was comfort Yugi with words "Everything is fine Yugi, ok? It was just a bad dream, you don't need to worry. I'll always be here with you"

Yugi sobbed again and looked up at Atemu "Really? Will you always be with me?"

Atemu raised and eyebrow "You think I won't?"

The smaller whipped his tears away and shook his head "N-No that's not it…"

Atemu's voice turned firm now "Was that the reason of why you dreamed that?"

Yugi did not answer, he just stood in silence looking for the appropriate words "L-Listen Atemu, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?"

Yugi sighed and did his best to not look at Atemu's crimson eyes "I was very happy that you decided to stay with me, but still… because you are a spirit I think like you are not here, I can't touch you, I can't feel your skin, I can't hug you, or even touch your hands… I feel alone because of it…, so alone that sometimes I think that you did not stay with me"

Atemu sighed and looked down at his hands "You are right"

Yugi blinked "What?"

Atemu kept looking down "I said you are right, and I feel the same way. I want to touch your face, I want to feel your skin against me, I want to hug you when you need comfort, and I want to hold you hands every time I want" Yugi blushed slightly "But I can't, I'm a spirit, and that's the way I am"

Atemu looked at Yugi's face "I only can feel your kind towards me, that's all"

Yugi memorized those words; _I only can feel your kind towards me, that's all. _Just kindness? That wasn't true, kindness was not the feeling he felt towards Atemu, it was love.

The smaller moved his hand to where Atemu's face was, he tried to touch it but he felt nothing, Yugi sighed depressed. "I can't feel you… but I want to"

Atemu smiled weakly "Me too" Then the pharaoh slowly began to lean forward Yugi's face, not even caring that he could not feel "And there's something else I want to feel too"

Yugi shocked at what was happening did not move from where he was, he just let Atemu to 'kiss him'. Yugi did not feel anything, but still he closed his eyes trying to feel the kiss.

Atemu as he 'kissed' whispered to Yugi "I love you Aibou"

Yugi smiled and answered "I love you too" He stayed with his eyes closed, but then, Yugi began to feel something, something against his lips, he felt two hands going around his neck. The boy surprised opened his eyes and saw Atemu kissing him deeply. The boy did not care of how, or when, he just let his beloved to take care of the kiss.

Atemu bit Yugi's lower lip begging to come in, Yugi opened his mouth and moaned when the pharaoh's tongue danced with his. Atemu at the beautiful sensation pressed his lips harder, so hard that both fell on the bed.

Yugi held Atemu's face to deepen the kiss even more, then the smaller moaned deeply inside his throat when Atemu licked his teeth and gum lovely.

The smaller, not very experienced needed to breathe again, he separated from Atemu and smiled at him "H-How?"

Atemu smiled "I don't care, but now, I can feel you!" Happily Atemu stroke Yugi's cheek, he smiled kindly at the sensation of it. Yugi by his way blushed and watched how the pharaoh touched his soft skin.

The pharaoh getting exited at the sensation of Yugi's skin, moved one of Yugi's sleeves up and caressed the fragile arm with his fingers; Yugi blushed even more.

Atemu now traveled his hands to Yugi's legs, he stroke them kindly and softly like they were made of glass; he closed his eyes at the sensation that was running through his hands and smiled. Satisfied at what he felt, he sat up and helped Yugi to do so.

The smaller could not hold but to blush. Atemu chuckled at it "You look cute when you blush" Yugi blushed even more

The pharaoh wanting to please one wish more held Yugi's hand and gave it a slight kiss, then he looked at Yugi's eyes "Your skin, is a feeling that words cannot describe"

Yugi's face was covered in a blush now "T-Thanks"

Atemu smiled at the answer "Do you think you can sleep now?"

Yugi nodded. "But, can you return to the puzzle?"

Atemu smiled "I don't think so, I have a body now. Then I guess I will sleep in the couch of the living room now"

Yugi shook his head "No, no, please don't. You can sleep with me if you want to" Yugi blushed even more at his own words.

Atemu chuckled "Is it ok to you?"

Yugi nodded and made his blush fade away. "I have no problem with it"

"Thanks"

The smaller made some room to Atemu; he gave him a kiss on the cheek and fell asleep again. Atemu looked at Yugi happily, then he held the smaller's body on his embrace and slept feeling the warmth that came from his hikari's body

**LOVE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN DEATH**

Nekogal: -sigh- How kawai, who would ever thought that by confessing their love their biggest wish would come true.

Yugi: That was very cute I must say

Nekogal: Thanks

Yami: Review please; you know that makes happy anyone including you, so do it!

Nekogal: Jaa-ne!


End file.
